The Master Plan
by Kittens Love Doctor Who
Summary: The Doctor and Rose arrive on the planet Kangarana only to find people with strange marks and knowledge way ahead of their time. Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or any things that you may recognise. i do own the things that none of you will know of

The TARDIS was spinning away freely in the time vortex, and the Doctor and Rose were sitting on the captains chair in the consol room. They had just finished saving the Earth, again, from the werewolf, in 1864. The Doctor had a massive headache because he had suffered a massive blow to the head. Being a Time Lord, he healed very quickly, but he was still in a lot of pain. The Doctor had been whining for days now and Rose had finally had enough.

"Doctor! Stop whining. You're giving me a headache."

"Well, you see the thing is, I can't stop whining, because I have a severe case of…"

"Doctor!" she cut him off.

"Yes?" the Doctor asked, completely oblivious to what was going on.

"Where are we going?" she had decided to ask, because she knew that he would start whining again if she brought the topic up.

She was just sitting on the captains chair when the cloister bell rang indicating a war about to begin somewhere in The Medusa Cascade.

"Well, I thought we would take a break from all of this fighting, but we obviously can't, so we are going to Kangarana, the home of the Matchistorphians."

"Ok then. I'll go and get ready."

Rose had been living on the TARDIS for over a year and was used to the Doctor rambling on about absolutely nothing, but she couldn't stand his whining. this was one thing that still surprised her, how much he could whine.

Once the TARDIS had landed on the planet, armed guards immediately surrounded the small wooden box

The guards were frightened, because of the mysterious box that appeared out of nowhere.

"Guards! Aim!"

Meanwhile… inside the TARDIS…

The Doctor motions towards the door, but Rose steps in front just in time.

"Doctor! You can't go out there! They've got guns."

"And I haven't. So that makes me the better person, don't you think?"

"NO!"

"Oh, would you like to go out first then?"

"Well, not really. But I know that if you go out, they will shoot you if you say something wrong, which knowing you, you do all the time. So I'll go first."

"I could always use my sonic screwdriver and expand the barrel of the gun so they can't fire." Suggested the Doctor.

"No," she said calmly, "They'll find another way to defeat you, I'm sure of that. and before you push me out of the way, you should know that they have knives as well."

"Oh, you do consider everything, don't you Rose Tyler?"

"Yes. I'm quite sure I do"

"Alright, you can go. But, BE CAREFUL!"

Rose was hesitant on stepping outside but she did anyway. The guards had their guns ready to fire. Rose had her hands in the air, looking truly brave, although she was feeling completely different. She was standing as still as a statue, waiting for a response.

"Stand down. It is just a woman. She hasn't any weapons. I'll take her in for questioning." The leader of the soldiers said. But just as they were about to leave, the Doctor stepped out, leaving the guards speechless.

"How did you both fit in there? Did you squeeze in or is it from another world?"

"What year is it?" the Doctor asked, completely ignoring his questions.

"Have you bumped your head?" the leader asked, sounding suspicious.

"Um, yeah, I think I have."

"Oh, you poor thing. It is 2936." The leader stated.

"Thanks. Ok. But you shouldn't know about things from other worlds," the Doctor realised.

"The new masters taught us everything about the whole wide universe. They showed Red Lock and Green Lock the universe, but they're mad. I'm sure you want to talk to them." The leader of the soldiers explained, suddenly seeing the expression on the Doctor's face. By now he had forgotten about questioning Rose and was focusing on the Doctor.

The group started walking down the hall, occasionally talking to one another. The hall was pitch black. They walked until they reached the end of the hall and came across a big brown door. The door opened with a loud creak. Inside were Red Lock and Green Lock sitting still as if they had been in a state of shock for quite some time.

"What's wrong with them?" the Doctor asked.

"Ever since they got back from space, they have been sitting as still as rocks." The leader stated. The Doctor put his glasses on to have a closer look at them and noticed a suction mark on their backs. It was a giant red circular shape.

"How did they get these marks?" the Doctor asked.

"The masters give them to us, for recognition purposes. If they find someone without the mark, they'll kill them," The leader explained.

"Ok, well is it bad that Rose and I don't have marks?" the Doctor asked, nervously.

"What! You don't have marks? I'm sorry, but I have no choice, I have to take you to the main city to appear in front of the masters." The leader appeared sorry.

"No problem,' he seemed to have cheered up a bit, "Take me to your leader. I've always wanted to say that."

The trio, consisting of the Doctor, Rose and the leader of the soldiers, walked across the dusty, bronzed coloured rocks, which tended to sway in the wind. The trees were brown and the branches were bare. Every so often they would hear laughter coming from behind the rocks.

The trio finally reached the destination and the 'masters' were called to the stage. The Doctor and Rose were entirely speechless when the Daleks appeared on the stage.

"Who dares to enter the temple of the Daleks?"

"That would be me, Wasumuto, your highness."

"Have you brought us prisoners?"

"Yes, but you mustn't harm them. They have helped us, try to understand the universe." Wasumuto tried to explain.

"Since we have received information, that the Doctor roams on this planet we will let them stand trial. Put the prisoners in the cells," The Dalek commanded, "I will be down to interview them later."

Wasumuto took the Doctor and Rose down to the cells. There were spider webs all over the place and only one, very small window.

"I'm sorry. They would have killed you."

"How are we going to get out of here?" Rose asked, seeming very scared.

"Maybe, we wait until the Daleks come and question us. It was a good thing they didn't notice us before. They would have killed us before we could explain ourselves." the Doctor said trying to calm her down.

"Well, I suppose we could just wait, but when they come and recognise us, they will kill us."

"That's why you've got to get out."

"But I can't leave you. You'll get killed. The Daleks won't have any mercy on you. Now that they actually have a reason to kill you!" said a very scared Rose.

"Don't worry. You just need to get up into the vents, and meet Nadia, she'll tell you what to do."

Nadia was the person that told Wasumuto how to get he prisoners away without harming them.

Rose was getting claustrophobic and she could barely breathe. She didn't want to leave the Doctor, because she knows how much trouble he can get himself into. She didn't believe that the Doctor could leave her there. she would have to go, the Doctor would make sure of that, so she would just have to get him out of there.


	2. Chapter 2

She didn't know what to say or do.

"It's ok. Just breathe and calm down." said the Doctor, after realising that she was hyperventilating.

"I am calm! I… just… I can't leave you, with the trouble you get yourself into. You're bound to get yourself killed."

"It's ok, I swear. I will make sure that I don't get killed and that we both get out of here safely. Now I will get you up into the vent, but you will need to get out the other side and find Nadia. Please, I need you to get out of here. I promise that Nadia will help you," the Doctor pleaded.

"Ok, but I will get you out of here. Wait, why don't you come with me? I mean, there is a chair over there, and you are tall enough to climb into the vent. Come with me please, Doctor," Rose pleaded, as if she felt it was her turn to do the pleading.

"I can't. The guards would have every soldier they have on the planet out looking for us and we would have to split up. There would be a chance that we wouldn't see each other again. But this way I know that you will come for me with someone that we both know and have come to trust."

"Fine, I'll get out of here and save you, you mean alien," she practically yelled, but felt that she couldn't have said anything meaner to the man that she loved.

The vent was black and sticky with a few cracks of light beaming through to light the way. Rose was scared of spiders that may have been crawling around the tunnel, but it made her think that spiders may have not even existed on this planet. Rose reached the end of the vent and jumped out the end.

But Nadia wasn't there waiting for her. Rose started waiting for her, but after five minutes she gave up and started wandering around the planet surface, unaware of what was to come.


	3. Chapter 3

Rose came to these two huge double doors. She opened them thinking that she would be going down to the cells, so she walked in, only to be taken by the guards to a torture chamber. Nadia was there waiting for her.

"You'll talk sooner or later. Now let me try one more time. Who are you?"

"I'm not telling you."

"Torture her. She'll talk."

The Doctor was sitting in his cell wondering how Rose was going. He didn't have to wait long because as he was thinking about her, a screen lowered from the ceiling and showed Rose being tortured. He couldn't stand it. She was going to break down and tell the truth sooner or later. He was about to yell at the guards to raise the screen but before he could, Wasumuto walked in.

"Come with me. Rose will die soon and we need to get you out of here before they kill you to," Wasumuto said, looking very sad.

"No. I won't let her die. I will face the Daleks if I have to. She doesn't even belong in this time. I brought her here. I have to rescue her."

"Ok, but I'm coming with you. There is someone in this city taking people, making them look like imposters and making the Daleks kill them, so they can take the city for themselves."

"I know who it is. It's Nadia!"

"She would never do that."

"Rose was supposed to get out of here and rescue me and meet Nadia. She is now being tortured. The coincidence? There is none," the Doctor tried to explain.

"Ok. What do we do?"

"We rescue Rose and defeat the Daleks and stop Nadia."

"One Matchistorphian can't do all that."

"Good thing I'm a Time Lord then."

"But the Time Lords died. They all died. How did you survive?"

"There was a war and I stopped it. I killed my family and friends. I killed my race to stop the Daleks. They were going to kill the whole universe if I didn't stop them. I am the only Time-Lord survivor of the last great Time War. But the Daleks lived. They always survive while I lose everything. Hopefully this time I can kill them and not lose anything," the Doctor said with a tear running down his cheek.

"Don't worry. Rose seemed strong. I'm sure she'll be fine."

"But you said before that she was going to die."

"Yes but she has been there for two hours being tortured and she hasn't told them anything yet has she?"

"No. you're right. But I am going to get Rose out of there, very much alive and then together, with your help, we are going to defeat the Daleks. Have you got any problems with that plan?"

"Yes. The torture room is locked from the inside. We can't get in."

"Yes we can," the Doctor said as he picked up his sonic screwdriver.

"You are going to have to explain how that device works."

"No I'm not. This is way before your time," the Doctor said.


	4. Chapter 4

Wasumuto and the Doctor ran to the torture room and the Doctor opened the door with the sonic screwdriver and they barged in yelling at the top of their voices. The torturers were startled and dropped all of their weapons and started staring at the intruders. They were so scared that they didn't know what to do next.

"Wasumuto. Could you free Rose please?"

"Certainly."

"Well, it's about time. Nadia put me here. You've got to stop her," Rose said as she was freed.

"I know she did. Don't worry we will stop her, together. Now wait for me outside."

"Ok," said Rose and Wasumuto simultaneously.

They all waited outside and stood next to the door until the Doctor ran out to find them.

"What did you do to them?" Rose asked.

"Oh, you know me. I tied them up. Now let's go defeat the Daleks and stop Nadia. It's a bit like saying, one down two to go."

The three of them ran to the temple and barged in. The Doctor saw the soldiers hiding in one corner. He brought their guns over to them.

"You can stand up to the Daleks. They tried to kill you but that made you stronger on the inside. You may mourn later, but now we need to stop the Daleks before they kill anyone else. Now they only have one mechanical eye, so our best bet is if you aim for their eye stalk. If you hit their eye stalk they won't be able to see and then I can use my sonic screwdriver to blow them up. I'm against violence, but they killed many people on my planet," the Doctor said.

The soldiers got up and started shooting the Daleks and one by one they started to hit the eye stalk and the Daleks became vision impaired. Rose and Wasumuto started to shoot the Daleks too.

"My vision is impaired! Help me!" the Daleks seemed to be saying.

"Quick, get the daleks into one corner and I'll be there in a second."

The Doctor ran to the corner and blew the Daleks up one by one. He wouldn't have been able to blow them up before, because they would have killed him first.

After the Daleks were taken care of, all the Doctor and Rose needed to do was stop Nadia. But they didn't have to wait long. Nadia rushed into the temple.

"Daleks, get out of here! The Doctor is coming for you!" Nadia shouted.

"The Daleks are gone Nadia. Why did you fight alongside them?" asked Rose

"Oh, I fought with them because they were going to kill my sister. I couldn't let them. And they told me they would kill me as well if I didn't tell them you were coming. I am so sorry. Please forgive me," Nadia pleaded.

"Well, it isn't me who has to decide. It's Wasumuto and his soldiers," the Doctor told Nadia.

"Wasumuto? Can you take Nadia into the cells? We've told her that you have to decide her punishment," Rose asked.

"Yes of course. It would be my pleasure."

The Doctor and Rose said goodbye to Wasumuto and thanked him for all that he had done. They made their way back to the TARDIS to find another adventure.


	5. Chapter 5

"Wow. That day was so fun. Apart from when I got tortured. That was horrible," Rose said.

"Yeah that does look like it hurt, a lot. Where do you want to go?" the Doctor asked.

"I want to go and visit my mum. Is that ok?"

"Yeah sure. But I don't know why you want to visit her all the time. She slaps me," the Doctor said as he pressed a few buttons on the TARDIS console.

"That was only once, and you deserved it. You brought me home a year later than you meant to. She was sure to do something."

"Yeah. I suppose. But still, it hurt. Well here we are."

"Thanks."

The two of them walked up the stairs into Rose's house and said hello to Rose's mother and had tea.

"Rose where do you want to go tomorrow?" the Doctor asked Rose.

"I don't know. You can choose."

After spending the rest of the day at Rose's mother's house, they went back to the TARDIS and put it into the time vortex to have a good night's rest.


End file.
